Digital Rights Management (DRM) is a tool that allows owners of digital content to protect and secure the delivery of their assets. DRM is a generic term for an encryption technology that modifies the file such that it is unusable until a license or key is granted. DRM helps protect and securely deliver digital content during its deployment, transport, and download, prior to its playback on an electronic device. The electronic device can be for example, a computer, set-top box or TV. Protected content is encrypted and requires a corresponding license in order to be played back on the electronic device. The license allows decryption of the content and dictates how the content may be used.
Existing technologies allow a license to be granted for a digital content that is valid for the complete duration of the digital content. Such license needs to be obtained before the digital content is played and is obtained for the digital content as a whole. In order to maintain security of the digital content, the digital content is encrypted with one or more keys. In order to play the digital content, the digital content, as a whole, must be decrypted and stored in a volatile memory of a display device. However, when the digital content size grows, the requirements of the volatile memory also increases, thereby making it imperative to use hard disk drives to store the decrypted digital content. The security is not maintained since the hard disk can be removed and the unencrypted digital content copied onto another storage device.
Further, with respect to existing systems, the digital content can be encrypted and requires an authorization license in order to be decrypted and played back. The authorization license allows decryption of the digital content and dictates the usage of the digital content. As a result, it becomes cumbersome for a content provider to distribute the digital content in a physical format delivery and further ensure protection of the digital content.
Therefore there is a need for a system to enable continuous monitoring of integrity and validity of digital content.